The automotive and transportation industries use elastomeric (rubber-like) materials for a number of underhood or powertrain parts that require elastic properties such as gaskets, seals, hoses, dampers, etc. These parts require good heat and oil resistance. A number of synthetic polymeric materials have been provided for these applications. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,883,472 and 3,904,588 disclose ethylene/acrylic ester/butenedioic acid monoester terpolymers, compounds and vulcanizates thereof.
Trends in the automotive industry require the elastomeric materials used in making automotive parts to have wider ranges (both high and low) of service temperature capabilities and good fluid resistance to meet new performance demands. It is also desirable that these elastomers have improved dynamic fatigue resistance, especially at higher operating temperatures. Such a combination of properties and moderate cost are highly desired.